The present disclosure relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a program.
In recent years, athletes (actors) wear devices that can receive various kinds of information from the outside via a communication network or the like and perform exercises.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2002-507734 discloses a technology for providing information regarding a traveling distance of an athlete to the athlete or a device used by the athlete during an exercise based on global positioning satellite data.